


Like Breeds Like

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> She finds home in bed between their arms. I just want Rey feeling like she belongs with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Breeds Like

They were simultaneously the parents she never knew and the siblings she had always wanted.

Leia gives her clean clothes, more food than she had ever seen in one place at one time, and a bunk to sleep in. Luke sees to it that her training promptly began, that she had her very own lightsaber to train with, and that she had a quiet place to meditate whenever she wished. It was a blessing to have someone—two someones!—looking after her when none had ever done so before. At least, not that she could ever remember. She works hard, and they give her whatever she needs, even things she didn’t know she needed, like sunscreen and medication of a kind she had never seen before.

But just because her pseudo-parents were of a certain age did not mean they always behaved as such. They argued in meetings that often had nothing to do with the subject or task at hand. Someone or something named Jabba comes up several times, but Rey is too frightened to ask for clarification. And then there were the times when Leia wanted to teach her diplomatic protocol, but Luke wanted to teach her new fighting skills. So there she was, stuck in the middle.

She hates the moments where they would ask her to choose. But how could she ever? It often feels like there wasn’t a right answer, and one of them would inevitably feel guilty about it and say:

“Oh, look what we’ve done. Why don’t we have some tea and settle this like proper diplomats?”

Rey usually found herself nodding in agreement as they walked over to one of their private bunks. Both their little homes were very cozy, but Rey especially likes Luke’s residence. Where Leia’s desk and tables and chairs were covered in papers, holopads, notes, and tactical manuals, Luke’s was nearly barren. His space most closely mirrored her shack on Jakku, which, in spite of everything, she still sometimes misses and wonders about.

Rey supposes the fact that she’s thinking about her old home has shown up on her face again because the twins are looking at each other with worry in their eyes. She doesn’t mean to sound entitled, but they do seem to fuss over her quite a bit. They always want to know if she’s eaten enough, slept enough. If she’s meeting good people on base and if they treating her well. Is she comfortable, or does she need something?

It’s overwhelming to be the center of both their attentions.

Something seems different today. Normally, Luke has their tea ready and they were calmly chatting at his table. Her suspicions are confirmed when Leia reaches out a hand to her and gently strokes her cheek. There’s a question in her eyes that Rey isn’t sure how to answer. And then Luke’s moving into their sphere of space, arm around his sister’s waist. She can feel the _want_ rolling off them in waves that roll towards her. If she had to put it to words, she would call it sexual, but it’s not quite that. Or maybe it’s something more than that.

“Will you join us, Rey?” Luke asks.

The question sucks the air out of her lungs. She feels herself nodding even though she doesn't have a clue as to what she's just agreed to. Leia smiles. They each take one of her hands and lead her to the bed where they encourage her to lie in the middle.

“I don’t understand,” Rey says.

“We’ll show you,” Leia reassures.

The siblings climb into bed on either side of her and spoon up until there’s hardly any room left between the three of them. Apparently the two of them already know what's about to happen...

“It’s alright, Rey,” Luke murmurs. “It’s for healing and calming. It’s good for your aura, and it helps you connect better with other Force sensitives.”

“May I show you?” Leia asks, and Rey consents.

Leia puts her hand over Rey’s heart and murmurs, “ _Breathe…_ ”

Rey takes a deep breath that seems to last for several minutes. It loosens all of her sore, tense muscles until she feels as though she could weep with relief. After several minutes (hours?), Leia removes her hand, and slowly Rey comes back to the surface, feeling limp and sleepy.

“Rey?” Luke asks. Drowsily, Rey turns her head from where she had been gazing at Leia to look towards him instead. “Will you allow me?”

“Yes,” Rey agrees. She blindly reaches out for Leia’s hand to hold, wondering what strange new journey Luke was about to take her on.

In the back of her mind, she knows she should be embarrassed when Luke’s hand rests over her heart on her chest, but in reality, she is too safe and comfortable to care. Luke’s journey is very different from Leia’s. She can tell right away.

There was gentle fire licking through her veins, traveling to sensitive parts of her body, which brought them to life for the first time in a long while. A cool stream flowed from her brain down her neck, causing her to shiver until the fire reached out and warmed her again. Wind and string music played in her stomach, massaging and softening her inner walls until sparklers of bliss went off under her skin.

Slowly Luke pulls away, and when she drowsily opens her eyes, she sees Leia giving her brother an indecipherable look.

“Don’t be mad,” Rey says sleepily, nuzzling into Leia’s bosom and trying to get Luke to wrap his arm around her waist.

“Sleep,” Leia unnecessarily commands.

But Rey is out cold before Leia finishes the word.

“Careful, old man,” Leia tells him pointedly.

“I’m the one to be careful?” he asks, nodding to the girl sleeping soundly against her chest.

Leia looks down and smiles before resuming stroking her hair. “She reminds me of us.”

“I imagine she does.”

“I don’t think she minds being shared,” Leia says.

Luke frowns. “Perhaps and perhaps not. Once she has better control over her powers, she won’t need us like this anymore.”

“What a shame.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
